


Kitchen Countertops

by PureBabyVessel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Have Fun!, Implied Consent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex In The Kitchen, Sexual Content, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, again important, biting kink, consent is also important, dom lace, hornet gets off on being called names so, hornet goes inbetween being a sub and being a brat, hornet has a breeding kink and so does lace, lace has a dick, lacenet, might do a sfw series with these two with some nsfw content from time to time, mtf lace, sub hornet, technically thought it is all consensual, they are dating btw, they own a house together too, trans lace, we Stan trans lace, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureBabyVessel/pseuds/PureBabyVessel
Summary: One of the things that kept the spider grounded was Lace pressed against her back. Hornet turned her mask to look up to her, asking for a soft kiss.Lace moved her hand from lazily stroking her hardness to cupping Hornet’s cheek and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 42





	Kitchen Countertops

“Mhn! L...Lace...Ah...,” a moan left the spiders mouth as dainty fingers spread open her pussy lips. The chilly air of the kitchen against her heated shell made her all the more sensitive to the bug’s touches,”Lace just fucking put your fingers in me or I swea-Ahhhh~ fuck!~“

The daughter of Hallownest was interrupted by her own moan, which was caused by the smug bug that went by the name Lace. Three fingers plunged into Hornet’s cunt and curled at just the right angle to cause the spider to start purring. This purring was not consistent, and wouldn’t be for a while with Lace pulling out her fingers only to shove them back in before spreading them out when they were as deep as they could go.

Hornet curled her claws into fists against the counter as she rolled her hips back into the fingers, letting out small moans of,”Lace~” and “More~”

A chuckle came from the female as she pressed her chest into Hornets back,”Don’t worry my little spider, I always take care of you in a way you like~” 

Hornet moved her arm to cover the bottom of her mask, a soft moan coming from her as she felt Lace’s cock hard against her ass.”Ah-ah La-Lace~,” she pushed her hips back in an attempt to get her penis against her slit to grind against,”Oh~ Lace your cock~ I need it~”

“Oh you need my dick now? Do you need me to fill up your needy little spider cunt~? Does my little slutty spider need her slutty little cunt filled up with Lace’s cock like whore she is~?”

Hornet’s cunt spasmed around Laces fingers, which continued to sink into her leaking cunt, cumming on Lace’s fingers from her words. “Lace~ Ah Yes! La....Lace~ Please~ A...Ah~ Plea-Please f...fuck your dirty little whore~” Hornet’s chest fell and rose with quickened breath as she tried to catch her breath once again. This was made difficult with how Lace kept pumping her fingers into Hornet’s winking cunt, causing sparks of pleasure bordering on pain to run up her spine.

One of the things that kept the spider grounded was Lace pressed against her back. Hornet turned her mask to look up to her, asking for a soft kiss.

Lace moved her hand from lazily stroking her hardness to cupping Hornet’s cheek and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. When the two pulled away, Lace slowly pulled out her fingers from Hornet. 

The hybrid spider hissed softly,”That’s not all you have is it?” Ah so the bratty attitude was back. That was fine with Lace.

Lace leaned over Hornet and sunk her sharp teeth into the black carapace that made up Hornet’s shell. Hornet let out a sharp cry of pleasure as at that point Lace pushes into Hornet’s wet cunt. She unlatched herself from Hornet’s shoulder and pressed the spiders front against the counter.

“Cease your whining Hornet~” Lace’s breath was strained after all the teasing that she had done to her girlfriend and having to watch the beautiful spider cum on her fingers alone,”I’m not done with you yet~”

Hornet’s back arched up into Lace’s chest as Lace wrapped a hand around one and pulled it back. Once Hornet’s head was tilted back, Lace nuzzled into the soft shell on her neck,”So tight just for me~ You’re such a beautiful girl Hornet~” 

“L-Lace~” Hornet called out as she pulled back only to thrust back into Hornet’s slit. 

“Hornet~” Lace thrusted in and out, Hornet’s cunt making a wet noise when she pushed back in,”Do you hear that Hornet? How wet your cunt is~? Do you feel how tight your walls are around by cock? It’s practically hugging it~ In the kitchen of all spaces~ Needed me so bad you let me bend you over whatever is nearby and ravage your soft pussy until you’re screaming my name~”

At that Lace moved her hands to hold onto the spider’s hips. She pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in, beginning to pound into Hornet. She relished in the strained noises coming from Hornet as she was throughly fucked,”I’m going to breed you~ Fill you up with cum and plug you up so none of it can escape~” She started pounding Hornet’s cunt harder at that thought said aloud.

Hornet let out a loud shout of,”LACE~!” as the bug rammed into her sweet spot. “Lace right there please~ ah feels so good~ please Lace please cum in me~ I’m going to-Ah~ I’m going to cum Lace~ please breed me~ “ the spiders cunt clenched down hard around the others cock as slick ran down her thighs, which caused Lace to thrust in two more times before releasing into Hornet with a loud cry of pleasure. 

Hornet’s thin body could not contain all of Lace’s cum, her stomach started inflating with cum. She moaned as she came again from the feeling of Lace’s cum filling her stomach. Her walls milked every last drop from her cock. 

Hornet was so dazed that when she came back to, her and Lace were on the crouch. Hornet was cleaned up and in new clothes. Shifting around slightly revealed her stomach slightly inflated and a plug up her cunt. Lace must have let some cum out before plugging her up, as to not make her uncomfortable. Hornet could smell fresh soap in the air, clinging to the two girls. Lace must have given them both a shower. Some stupid movie was on and soon Lace noticed Hornet was awake,”Hey darling.” Lace purred our and softly nuzzled her,”Come on let’s sit up and drink some water.” Lace helped Hornet sit up and brought a glass of water to her mouth.

Hornet purred happily as she drank the water, feeling safe and loved.


End file.
